Vonor
A broadly build shira-hai, that came down from the mountains with the disgraced shaman, known for his anger and fury towards the other races, but as one of the only chieftans who actively sought to put them on the right path once again. He was the one to start the war on the spider, which were an incursion from darkelfs that had invaded mudland, the region south of Mount Gundabad. He was the first chieftan of clan Okup Shakamb, he who forged the clan of nothing, into a clan that from the day it was born, was known even by the 9 evil spirits, to be a clan that would strive towards great tales and achivements. When he was young, he had his spot in the front of the lines, leading by example, and being the first in combat, and the last to leave it. As Vonor grew older, the power got the best of him, and he declared himself Ashdurbûk, which would lader lead to the begining of his fall. After his self proclaimed leadership of Mount Gundabad, the clan started to fear how much his inflated ego would hurt them, and he started punishing the clan members out of nowhere, with no visible reason, appart from his own personal pleasure. During this period of his reign, the orcs tried several times to throw him off, but he kept a strong and loyal, and somewhat scared staff of officers that enforced his will upon the clan. For a long time it was whispered that Trod, was plotting to take the throne, but due to Vonor's ability to play the officers out against eachother, which complicated the matter of pushing him off, as there was noone backing eachother up in the decision. Before he could be stopped, he started the earlier mentioned war on the spider, which was a campaign against Narzix - an darkelf - which had been mining for rall, in Vonor's domain. Therefore Vonor declared war upon them, and it was a long and tough war, which was won in the end. This was the pivet of the reign, as Trod saw the oppotunity and attacked Vonor from the back, and eventually bested Vonor in single combat. But instead of killing him, he decided that Vonor should serve him, as he had served Vonor for so long. So Vonor took the mantle of bâs. After his fall, he started seeking out the spirits, as he felt his life was not what it was supposed to be. He kept getting signs he couldn't understand, and decided to go on a journey into the Mountains of Mist, where he would try and understand what the spirits, and ultimately, what the Shakhburz would decide with his fate. As he walked the ravines of the mountains, he stumpled upon a rock, which had many eyes carved into it - and he noticed that no matter from which angle he looked at it, they were looking at him. He noticed that the amount of eyes, matched the number of The 9 evil spirits, which obviously was a sign that they were watching him. Vonor decided to return to the clan and Gundabad, and started to preach the words of the 9 evil spirits. He had even heard the voices of those whose names were all but forgotten. After this illumination of his path, he decided to take a journey with Trod, where they would uncover the fate and history about Maugoth Gorbit. They searched high and low, and eventually they found his corpse, laying in fetus position in a dank cave in the grey mountains - what he had been searching for, was never to be known again. They returned and preached their word from the begining had been true. The reaction to this, was an even tighter grip upon the mountain, from the iron clutches of the Black Council, since they now knew there would be noone to return and punish them for their actions. It is said that Vonor went to the council, to challenge their dominion. He has yet to return to the clan after this, so the rumors that's going about the clan and the lower levels of Mount Gundabad is that he's either dead, or somehow got a place in the council, whether this is true or not shall remain to be known - but will most likely stay a well-kept secret, for more deceitful reasons.